the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarcastics (film)
|narrator= |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography=Phil Méheux |editor=Andrew Stanton |studio= |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release=December 14, 2018 |time=103 minutes |country=United States Mexico |language=English Spanish |ratings=PG |budget=$246 million |gross=$2.142 million |preceded=''Ten Dogs'' |followed=''The Last Day of School'' }} Sarcastics is an 2018 American-Spanish adventure science fiction action thriller comedy film starring Zac Efron, Ben Stiller, Jackie Chan, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Jamie Chung, Randy Thom and Thomas Haden Church. It was directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams. It was produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Movie Land Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment and Annapurna Pictures. This motion picture will be release on December 14, 2018 in North America along with Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Plot Once there was a 16-year old human name Zack and his brother Chris who is having a good day. But after Zack's father died, Zack might travel Posen to San Francisco. At school, Zack meet some friends, Lenny, Gwen, Alexa, Johnathan, Josh and Chuck. At evening in San Francisco during the car chase, Chuck turn the left blinker on and then Alexa was turn to drive. After the chase, there was a lost child on the tree next to someone's house. Zack and his friends will planning to take the child home. The child's name was Tom. Zack and Josh were taking care of Max. As soon if the villainous human name John Nooth (Benedict Cumberbatch) was disappeared, Zack and his friend will now taking the child home correctly. Max's mom was in the house so Zack was bought him home to his family and Zack will go home. At 2:00 p.m., Zack graduated from school near the end of the movie. At the end, Zack will get some sleep. In a post-credit scene, there was a sneak preview of a new film, Loppy the Dog 2: The Second Movie. Until in Kansas, the scene played Never Gonna Give You Up, performed by Rick Astley and while playing, Zack sings a song and his friends and his mother dancing. Cast * Zac Efron as Zack * Ben Stiller as Chris * Jackie Chan as Lenny * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Gwen * Jamie Chung as Alexa * Randy Thom as Johnathan * Thomas Haden Church as Josh * George Lopez as Chuck * Max Charles as Tom Production It was announced that it will be in development on January 2013. This is the fifth film to be produced in CinemaScope and this is the first film to be produced with Amblin Entertainment and Annapurna Pictures. Casting On December 21, 2017, Jamie Sparer Roberts will direct the casting of this character from the movie. The person who playing the character in a voice role was Jamie Chung who played the voices with Big Hero 6. Filming The movie was set in San Francisco, California; Posen, Illinois; Orlando, Florida; and Kansas. This film was set in Lombard Street in California. It was shot on Kodak 70MM Film and it was filmed in Panavision. This film was also set in Lombard Street as Alexa for when she drives faster than Chuck. The more you film this and the more you shoot a video. The post-credit scene was set in Kansas. Visual effects The visual effects for the movie was made and provided by Movie Land Digital Production Services, Blur Studio, Industrial Light & Magic, Digital Domain, Moving Picture Company and Rhythm and Hues Studios who provides these motion pictures with Smash of Claws, Ready Player One, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip, Titanic, Goosebumps and Deadpool. Sound The sound for the movie was recorded, designed, edited and customized at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California in the United States of America with Randy Thom designing the sound, Michael Silvers customizing and editing the sound and Gary Rydstrom mixing the re-recording and Disney Digital Studio Services in North America with Gabriel Guy mixing the re-recording. Soundtrack and score The film score from the movie was composed by Henry Jackman. The soundtrack will be available for this purchase on December 7, 2018 on Digital and December 18, 2018 on Compact Disc by Interscope Records and the original score will be available for this purchase on December 7, 2018 on Digital and December 25, 2018 on Compact Disc by WaterTower Music. The score was recorded at Atlas Oceanic Sound and Picture and Remote Control Productions. Release This motion picture will be release on December 14, 2018 in North America along with Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and December 28, 2018 in Mexico near the New Years Day. Home media Sarcastics will be available for this purchase by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray and DVD on March 12, 2019 and on Digital Download on February 26, 2019. Reception Box office As of January 31, 2019, Sarcastics has grossed $2.142 million in the United States and Mexico, $1.392 million in Canada, $295 million in Germany, $103.5 million in other territories for a total worldwide gross of $340.660 million. Critical response The film ratings of Rotten Tomatoes will have to be 97% and on Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 100 out of 100 based on the critics. Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported filmgoers gave it 4 out of 5 stars. Accolades This film was won the Academy Awards for something was perfect and its the best. Credits See also * 17 Again * Big Hero 6 * Ready Player One References Category:2018 films Category:American films Category:American buddy films Category:IMAX films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films directed by Don Hall Category:Films directed by Chris Williams Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Screenplays by Andrew Stanton Category:Screenplays by Nicholas Stoller Category:2010s adventure films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:Spanish films Category:Spanish buddy films Category:Spanish comedy films Category:Spanish adventure films Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films set in Illinois Category:Films set in Posen Category:Films set in Orlando, Florida Category:Films set in Kansas Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Science fiction action films